


深海

by yang563049



Category: all大龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang563049/pseuds/yang563049





	深海

-

“明天和我去对面坐坐吧。”

这话说出口，却迟迟无人应答。正在替丈夫整理回家时换下来的西装的佩芝抬头看向沙发。看到丈夫没什么反应的闷头翻看着报纸，佩芝心里虽有抱怨，可这些年早已经习惯了被如此对待。本来开口之前就没抱有希望，可万一丈夫突然心血来潮了呢。她总是这样不切实际的假设。

没有得到丈夫的回应，佩芝低下了头，继续用粘毛器清理西装裤腿。佩芝觉得奇怪，丈夫的裤腿上时不时的就会粘上一些细软的毛发，浅白的细毛在深色的布料上格外明显。有的毛卡在了布料的孔隙处佩芝用手一根根的摘干净。她当然询问过丈夫这些毛发的来历，得到的答案是敷衍的不知道。她不再计较追究，心里盘算着明天如果上门拜访，要带些什么去呢。不如做些饼干带去吧，她对自己烘培手艺很有信心的。

说起来佩芝与这位邻居并不熟，只是有时会在电梯间碰见聊上几句。身形高大的青年长相俊朗，明目皓齿，每次见到她都会微微笑的打招呼。笑起来是眉眼都弯成了月牙，说起话来声音很好听，佩芝用语言形容不出，只觉得每次对话时都会有些紧张，也有可能是身高带来的压迫太过明显。有时候也会遇到青年的伴侣，不过不是经常，即使碰见了也只是打个招呼便低头不语，直到电梯停在他们所要到达的楼层，然后各自回到自家门口，开门进屋。

他们的交流非常浅显，只停留在天气，食物的话题上。得知对方从事的工作还是从楼下阿婆口中听来的，这位阿婆平日里最是八卦，小区里的大事小情没有她不知的。青年是个演员，但不是那种出现在电视里的演员，在剧场里工作。他的伴侣是做生意的，做的很大，事业蒸蒸日上。

可是前几天做生意的那个，晚上回家的时候出了车祸，当场死亡，肇事者还逃逸了，现在还没抓到。出事之后对面的访客不断，家中也立起了灵堂，门房大敞，方便来客进门哀悼。佩芝出门时会瞥见摆在客厅的黝黑木制棺材，还有坐在棺材旁的青年。面色苍白了不少，面颊更加的瘦削，漆面的纯黑棺面映得他脸色泛青。一身黑色西装，略长的头发打了发油一并向后梳起，不像往日里柔顺的带着点卷曲的搭落在脸颊两侧。他身旁还坐着许多人，大概是亲朋好友也来帮忙守灵。就这一瞥，佩芝就转身进了电梯，青年也没注意到她的身影在门口晃过。

阿婆在她出了电梯门的时候正好要上楼，佩芝打了声招呼，阿婆却叫住了她。那副神情分明是刚听了秘密却无处发散，佩芝是个完美的分享对象。

“听说了么？小郑家的另一个死了！”

佩芝表示知道，还看见屋里已经摆了棺材。

“那棺材是空的！听说人现在躺在警局的停尸间里，都不准家属见面，说是死的时候太难看了，人家警察怕家属见了接受不了，就拦下来了。而且肇事逃逸的还没抓到呢！”

阿婆倒完这一肚子别处听来的琐碎言语一脸满足，之后还谴责了肇事者的缺德和没人性，又感慨了世事无常，担心了小郑以后的日子该怎么办。

“你说小郑和他家那位感情这么好，这人冷不丁的没了，他怎么能受得了啊！你得找个时间去坐坐，也就你能和他说得上话了！”

这话说完，佩芝心中竟真的生出了一丝奇异的责任感，觉得自己有义务救隔壁青年于水火，与他谈心似乎已经是她使命了，尽管在她的记忆中，青年的名字早已经模糊的看不见纹路。

今天下午殡仪馆派人将棺材抬走了，算是走了个形式，宽慰逝者家属。站在阳台向下望的佩芝盘算着明天登门拜访应该是个适宜的时间。

 

-

门很快就开了，门内的青年见到是佩芝，脸上浮上惊讶，显然是没有预料到一大早并不熟识的邻居会敲响他的家门。他的脸色比之前见到的好了一些，可能昨天一切都随着殡仪馆的灵车所运走而告一段落，使得青年得以喘息。佩芝托着刚烤好的饼干站在门口，脸上堆满了灿烂的笑容，谨记自己需要治愈这个可怜的丧偶青年的任务。

“王太太...”虽然还不太清楚佩芝的来意，青年还是将她请进了屋内。

站在玄关处的佩芝手里还端着散发着浓郁香料气息的饼干。试图踩着脚跟处脱去鞋子。

“我在家烤了些饼干，烤的有点多，我一个人吃不完，你晰哥也不爱吃甜的，我就分点儿给你。”

青年接过了还温温热的盘子，袖口处露出了瘦的惊人的手腕，明明只是端着装着饼干的白瓷盘，却好像会被这点微小重量压折一般。

“王太太，这几天家里出了事，屋里有些乱，还没来得及整理，你要是不介意就进来坐坐吧。”

佩芝自然是乐意的，连忙摆手说不介意，还热情的说她可以帮忙收拾整理。当然，她的提议被婉拒了。

刚刚步入客厅，佩芝还没来得及打量屋内的摆设。小腿处突然划过了毛绒绒的温热触感，把她吓了一跳，急忙低头去看。一只毛色橘白相间的体态有些肥胖的狸花猫在她的脚边转悠。

“胖子！”

听到了主人的召唤，这只小肥猫立即扭着屁股跑到了主人的跟前，抬起前爪扑在青年的小腿上，企图让主人将他抱在怀中。青年认命的把他抱起，搁置在怀里轻轻抓搔着猫咪的下巴。身着黑色宽大家居服的的青年在抱起猫的同时衣服上就蹭上了猫咪褪下来的毛。浅色毛发在深色衣服上格外醒目。夏季本身就是换毛的季节，只抱了一下青年的上衣就变得惨不忍睹，细密的绒毛滚了一身。

佩芝盯着深黑布料上所粘的毛发觉得似曾相识。砰砰两声敲门声打断了她的思绪。

两人面面相觑，青年让佩芝现在沙发上坐会儿，自己便去开门了。

坐在客厅里的佩芝开始细细打量起青年的客厅，几天前的灵堂已经被撤走，已经看不出可以证明一个人已经死去的痕迹。皮制沙发手边是个矮脚桌，上头摆了几个相框。佩芝凑近了细细打量，都是些老照片了，她看见了明显比现在的青年稚嫩许多的面庞，照片里的另一人是已经故去的他的伴侣。泛黄相纸中两人都太年轻了，青涩面容还透着傻气，勾肩搭背的感情一看就是极好。佩芝在心里叹气，又生起了对青年的怜悯。

“您好，是郑云龙先生么？我是保险公司的业务员，我叫张超，这是我的名片。”

佩芝听见门口的人声，便站起身走到玄关对青年说改天再来坐坐，现在就不打扰了，然后穿鞋准备离开。青年也点头向她道谢，又把站在门口的清俊年轻人请了进来。

走到自家门口的听到对面还未关上的房门溜出来的对话。

“郑先生，根据阿云嘎先生购买的意外保险，您是唯一受益人。”

 

 

-

tbc


End file.
